life's sweet as maple!
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: it's about nyo!Canada and her sister in the f.a.c.e.s. family, her best friend 'captain' Gilbert beilschmidt and her difficult love-life with Max! (2P!Canada). bad summary, cracky story! just don't read this...
1. Chapter 1

**I was supposed to go to London this week but I stayed at home. **

**Don't get me wrong, I'D KILL TO GO TO LONDEN but I'd rather die than go there with my Idiotic classmates. We weren't going to visit the Big-Ben/kensington palace/the theaters/hyde park. We'd have to make insanely stupid assignments the whole trip. We'd stay with host families (not even a proper hostel like last year). And that would not be worth the 9 hours in a bus with the loudmouth morons at my school who'd be playing justin bieber on their cell-phones the whole way (from 4-am till 3 in the afternoon!) And the total of 3 hours of sleep we'd get on the 4 day trip... last years and the year before that I got back sick and sleep deprived!**

**...(I wanted to see Iggy's vital regions)...**

**my mom promised me she and I would go to London by ourselves this year so I'm fine.**

**I had to go to school with a different class. They where worse than my classmates.**

It was Saturday and I was planning to stay at home and mind my own business. Amelie on the other hand, had different plans for my Saturday night.

I often doubted if she and I were really related but, the scar on my right hip was solid evidence. She and I were born as conjoint twins but it only went skin deep so we were separated as infants. Even now, 16 years later, we still fit perfectly together.

She was getting changed while I sat on the bed we shared, hoping she'd completely forget and head out alone. Unfortunately my ability to be invisible didn't work on her.

In fact it only seemed to work on our dads and various other males whom I wanted to be noticed by. Leaving me practically by myself at school.

Everyone noticed Amelie though. The fact that we almost share the same face doesn't even help me get noticed.  
Peter and my dads noticed me sometimes but they mostly ignored me.

Anyway, she was done changing and asked how the outfit looked on her.  
"Am you should show of either you chest OR your legs not both!"  
"Oh please! You sound like Arthur!" She refused to refer to our fathers as dad or papa ever since they said we'd been adopted. I didn't mind. They loved and raised us and they would never have a child of their own. They were my family along with Amelie and our little brother. Our dads brought him home When we were 6. he just found out he was adopted and that Am and I weren't his real sisters. He still liked us but he also refused to say dad.  
He spend most of his time in his room, playing on his computer.

"What about this?" She was wearing skinny jeans a tank top ,that just showed her stomach, with a sparkly American flag on it and a pair of way-too-high-heels

"You look great Am." (As always). S

he like to show off her feminine physique. She wasn't a slut or anything, she hardly even kissed her boyfriends, but she knew the guys looked at her all the time, she knew which part of her they were looking at, and she knew what they were thinking of as they did so.

"Good! Now it's your turn!"  
"Pardon?" She dragged me of the bed. She got out a skinny jeans like the one she was wearing and her old sweater. The sweater was kinda nice, it was white and the top part was so wide my shoulders were bare. She forcefully changed my clothes, fixed my make-up, and did my hair up. While fixing my hair I constantly had to remind her NOT TO TOUCH MY CURL! It is sensitive!

She was so into this I expected music to magically start out of nowhere and hear her sing _POPULAR_ from the musical _WICKED_.

When she was done my hair had been tied in a high ponytail with a few curls 'accidentally' being left out and dangling along the sides of my head. My make-up mainly consisted of black eyeliner and maple red lipstick. I actually managed to squirm my way into the jeans ((I hate skinny jeans!)) and the sweater fitted perfectly. That's what twins are for I guess.

Now there was one more torture I'd have to go trough... CONTACT LENSES!  
My sister always whore contacts so she didn't mind but, I did! They always get itchy or pop out at the wrong moment. She forced me down and snatched my glasses. Then she forced one of my eyes open and tried to put the lens in.

"Alright alright! I give up! Just hand me the lenses before you poke my eyes out with those nails!"  
"Hey, you noticed! I think the manicure turned out pretty well don't you?" She showed me her nails without getting off. I pushed her away and put the contacts in.

She smiled at me "You're beautiful Maddie".

"That's just cause I have your face" she got up and hugged me tight. she had her moments even if she was a pain most of the time.

"Hey, can I borrow a horror movie?" Peter came into the room.  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Amelie said, annoyed that the sisterly moment had been disturbed.  
"Sorry. Just give me a DVD would you?"Peter said. Amelie dramatically pouted. "Here" I handed him what he'd asked for. "Thanks!" He ran off.

He'd always watch a movie on Saturday. Sometimes I'd watch it together with him.

Our dads would go out drinking, Arthur getting drunk of his ass, and coming back around 1 AM.

Amelie would always go to a club nearby And if she dragged me along it'd always go the same way. I'd take us there, she'd dance all night with god knows who, I'd pass the time with alcohol, quietly singing along with the music and watch the crowd move in the weirdest ways you could think of, We'd both end up drunk and some guy would bring us home far past our curfew, to get scolded by papa who was already exhausted from carrying a drunk Arthur home.

She fixed her own make-up and hair. We went downstairs and got in the car. That's when I noticed who was waiting for us sitting cross-legged on the hood of the pick-up truck our dads gave us when we turned 16.

"hey Gil!" I said with a smile

"Guten Abend Birdie" he stood up on the hood and tipped his hat politely.

"ARGHH! Maddie you're worse than Arthur! Quit talking to your imaginary friends!"

"I'm not imaginary! Mein Gott Frau! How many times must I tell you?!"

Am didn't believe in Gilbert. Or in any of the ghosts I saw for that matter. And Gil refused to face the fact he had died during the American revolution over a century ago.

Gil was the son of a Prussian General who came here during the American revolution. Gil had taken a bullet to the chest back then. It didn't kill him instantly. He was taken back by the other survivors. He died of infection about a week after(I think)

I ran into him when Am and I (mostly Am) wanted to run away from home after our dads told us we were adopted. He said it felt like a catnap and that it was just yesterday that he and his fiancee were discussing where they'ed live after they'd won the war.

He hadn't noticed that since we met I grown from 4.5 to 5.6, had gotten braces and had them removed again, I got glasses, and that my pet polar-bear was now his ghost-bear!

Amelie never believed in Gil, kuma-jojo(?), or any of the thing I saw. Dad believed me when I told him and Papa just assumes it's dad's side of the family working.

I got in the driver's seat and Amelie sat down next to me.

"check her drivers license!" Gil said from the back seat

"why?" I asked. "why what Maddie?" Am said. I just ignored her

"just do it Birdie"

"sure. Am let me see your drivers license for a sec." she froze

"W-why's that Maddie? Y-you know I c-can drive!"

"AM~ what did you do?!" I tried to sound intimidating. If I had to stay sober to get us home without help I'd die!

"I drove a little to fast~" she tapped her fingers together and tried to use her puppy eye tactic. Like my invisibility didn't work on her her puppy eyes didn't work on me.

"how fast is a little Am?"

"50 miles... above the speed limit..."

"AM~! How could you do that!"

"I had to fix my make-up an-"

"while driving!? What for?!"

"well I was going to visit A-"

"never mind let's just go." I started the car and turned to Am once more

If we didn't agree on rules before leaving we'd fight about it later.  
"1 We'll get home in time!  
2. No one is driving us home unless I've approved of him  
3 I'm not dancing with anyone so you can dance with his hot brother  
4 I won't dance if I don't want to  
Those are my terms."

"1 we won't go home earlier than is absolutely necessary  
2 don't get to drunk  
3 you will dance at least 15 minutes or else!  
And 4 ..."  
"Well?" She seemed a little nervous. This was the same rule we brought up whenever we headed to the club. The rule in case we'd both fall for the same guy.

Our tastes were similar. And if there's one thing that can rip a friendship apart it's fighting over a boy.  
"The first who sees him gets him. Alright?"  
"Alright. Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear"  
I quickly said a little pray to myself: please don't let that rule be necessary...  
He'll chose Amelie... They always do.

**Who is Gil's fiancee? What will happen at the club? (do you guys hate me for not updating for 2 weeks?) leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got inspired by a book I recently read. **_**Moordmeiden**_** ((killer girls)) by Mirjam Mous. It's a Dutch book so I don't think you know it :p. it's about 2 girls. One is very shy the other is hyper-active and believes in black magic. The make a promise that when they fall in love with the same guy the first who sees him gets him. When they fall in love with a guy the both saw at the same time and he chooses Laura (the hyper-active one) the friendship falls apart. eventually they decide to solve this once and for all… by killing the guy they had a crush on with black magic! (the guy they have a crush on is also called max)**

**Anyway this is nyotalia cause the story-line would work out better. (please don't get mad at me!)**

A night at the club like any other. I sat at the bar and stared at some guys that where dancing about 30 feet further, it's not like they'd notice anyway. The dj played lady gaga for the past 20 minutes, this was heaven for Am but hell for me. If he played one more lady gaga song after this I'd go gaga!

Thank goodness. The next song started and _Ke$ha _Blasted from the speakers. I got up and walked to the dance floor. I promised Am I'd dance tonight. I thought this dj was only going to play Justin bieber-crap all night so I took my chance.

Am was a great dancer. Anyone could see. She moved along with the music perfectly and even sang along, not that anyone would hear above the music but still. I stood next to her and mirrored her moves as well as I could.

_Ke$ha _ended and was replaced with a ten minute version of _gamnam style. _I quickly got back to the bar. Not only cause I didn't want to look like a total Idiot but, cause I wanted to see all the others look like Idiots.

I walked back to the bar. Someone had taken my spot. And not only my spot, he had my purse!

Crap! I must've left it there when I went to dance earlier! The guy who had it didn't look too nice.

He was a tall blonde with worn pair of jeans and a red jacket on. I sat down next to him and hoped he wouldn't notice me take the purse back he'd put next to him on the bar. I reached out but he grabbed my wrist before I could even touch it.

Oh great, he saw me!

"What's in it!?" He snarled at me.

"Pardon?"

"I found this. If it's yours you know what's in it."

"The key to my sisters pick-up truck, my wallet with my ID and my drivers license, perfume, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, a lighter and... I think that's it." He let go of my wrist.

"Sorry" he said before turning back to his drink

"Don't ya wanna watch the idiots?"

"What idiots?"

"Those idiots." I pointed at the dancing crowd that still flocked along with gamnam style as if their lives depended on it. He bursted out in laughter. He really didn't notice the whole room yelling"EH~SEXY LADY"the first 8 times?

"You wanna go downstairs?" He said after the song ended. I was still laughing as _selena _took over the dancefloor.

There was a smaller room downstairs. It was more quiet and there was also a bar. It'd be the perfect place for me if it wasn't constantly crowded with perverts. If you went there you were bound to run into a a bunch of couples making-out if not more. The answer was obvious.

"No." I said. Please give up please give up please give up please gi-

"Fine with me" he got up and walked away.

Wasn't he planning something? Maybe he'd look for someone else down there? Did he even know what was going on there?

I decided to follow him.

Once downstairs he glanced around. He noticed a few people in the corner.

"What the Fruk?" He quickly walked to the bar on the other side of the room. So he didn't know! I went to a quiet corner and did what I do best... I turned invisible.

He ordered a drink and sat at the bar for a while. A girl came downstairs. She had hot-pants and a corset on, nothing more. She walked up to him and hugged his arm.

"Biatch" I said out loud. No one heard me of course.

She whispered something in his ear.

"Dear god!" I said. Was she his girlfriend or something?

He pushed her away and said just loud enough to be heard "listen bitch, I'm not interested"

"Why's that?" She was Still at it.

"You ain't my type and I ain't gonna pay you for nothing!" He said loudly.

She tsk-ed at him and walked away, the annoying clicking of her high heels following her as she went. Why did that make me feel relieved? He looked my way. This didn't bother me. He wouldn't see me. At least I thought he wouldn't.

"Thought ya didn't wanna go downstairs?" I looked around. Who was he talking to?

"I mean you." He said. I still looked around me. It was hard to make out what he was looking at with those shades on his eyes.

"YOU" he pointed straight at me. He saw me?!

"Didn't wanna go downstairs WITH YOU." I came a little closer. He chuckled and patted the stool next to him. I nervously sat down.

We sat in silence for a while but not the awkward kind of silence. The comfortable kind of silence you see in movies where you'd always be screaming 'KISS KISS KISS' inside you head.

It kinda made me think: 'Why was I sober again?'

He first broke the silence:

"can you lend me that lighter for a sec?"

"sure" I handed him the lighter. It was a small silver thing with a golden hearth on it. It was meant to last long cause buying new ones all the time was a pain. He lit his cigarette.

"Where are you from?"

"Canada. I lived there for 6 years."

"me too! Moved here just a week ago. I live with my brother now."

"you have a brother?"

"I still doubt whether we're really related or not. We don't really look alike and he's an annoying attention-whore so..."

"I know how that feels. My sis is such a drama queen 's had like 20 boyfriends over the past 3 months! We're nothing alike and we're twins!"

we sat there talking not keeping track of time. He told he about his alcoholic dad and the hyper active moron who helped raise him. About his brother and th billion girls he'd dated. And I told him about my dads and about Am and peter. I was amazed he actually listened to me and cared!

The peace was rudely disturbed by justin bieber a few minutes later.

"dear god! Is there really anyone on the planet who likes that shit?!" he growled

"apparently." I got my Iphone and my earbuds out of my purse and turned it on. He had his with him too.

The down side was that we couldn't talk this way being forced to turn up the volume to the max and still hear justin go 'baby baby baby' on the other side. So we decided to go upstairs and dance.

I didn't think about it back then but, that was the first time I danced without Am. It felt like heaven. If this was how Am always felt I could understand why she liked coming here so much.

He and I danced completely of beat. We must've looked like retards but we didn't care. We were the only ones dancing. And the rest of the world didn't matter.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket, I signed to my new friend and I ran to the lady's room to pick up. That wasn't necessary though. Am was there calling me.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"hey Am. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up! We have to be home in 10 minutes and I were nowhere to be found! What where you doing?!"

"10 minutes!?"

"yes let's go Maddie!"

"w-wait I gotta-"

"no! We have to hurry!" she dragged me along.

I didn't even get his name...

**aw poor Maddie. Lost track of time and didn't get his name or phone number...**


End file.
